Nightmares to Life
by Moonlight Calls
Summary: What became of the littluns after they came back from the island and into the "real" world, how did the events affect them in their sleep and waking? Well, this is what happened to little Henry.


**Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Flies nor the direct quotes (used 4) that I used in this, but I do own this scenario and Henry's background. I edited some of this, since I was bored and it's been more then a year no since I wrote it, didn't change a whole lot, but yeah here it is. P. S. Might change more, since I just found something out about Henry.  
**

* * *

There was a little boy… gathered around a fire with others so which they created a circle. Some, his own age, around four or so but the others were older-in the two digits, 10 or 11. The little ones were clearly in awe of their elders… even though the boys were really just fighting amongst themselves.

Arguing about snakes and the likes of Beasties.

"Unless we get frightened of people…" trailed one of the older boys. With that said, the feelings of the air surrounding the little boy changed, one of worry, confusion, and carefree to anger and all around fright. It felt as though… all of them were **enraged** at the mere sight of the boy, even the other little ones.

Then, while all turned to glare at him, he felt the need to turn around, to hide from the stares. And once he did he saw he was trapped between the boys and a pair of yellow eyes. The eyes he could only guess belonged to the beastie.

The surrounding boys started to walk closer. Inclosing him in…. making sure there was nowhere to run…. to hide.

/

In London there was a petite house located in, well a small town and inside this house you could hear the crying of a child. You could also hear footsteps of his parents rushing to comfort the lad.

When they came to his aid any person couldn't help but notice something was off from this usual scenario. He didn't cry for his mum or his dad, it was more of a wail if anything. Repeating the word "Beastie" over and over.

It had been roughly over a year since he came back home from that island, out in the middle of nowhere, he was stranded on with those other juvenile boys. Surely, he should know that he was away from any "beasties", let alone there wasn't one to begin with.

/

"This is the part where you run, my dear… Henry," said an ominous voice to the small boy with untamed hair.

It surrounded him from all sides, silently seeping into his soul.

Seconds after this was said the ones surrounding Henry started to silently walk closer. Henry stared in distress and fright as an unknown feeling washed over him.

He ran. He ran away from them. Who he thought were companions, but now? No more than monsters coming to get him and take him to the Beast.

He ran into the forest of night. Where what light there was, provided to him, by the moon distinguished as he went farther.

The snaps of branches on the ground could be heard and other noises he carelessly made as he ran. Halfway through this journey he had to stop. He had to breathe.

So he stopped with panic forgotten. The sound of him breathing like crazy, gasping for air to be let into his lungs could be heard all throughout the large forest of the island. As his breathing slowed down to a much more comfortable pace… he heard it.

The most menacing sound a prey could hear. Silence. Pure and absolute silence was spread across the space like a blanket of deep snow.

"Maybe," a different voice now spoke, hesitantly, "maybe there is a beast."

And all went silent again, but along with this… this deadly silence, there was the realization that… he was… alone. In complete darkness, where the Beast could easily snatch him up and do whatever he saw fit to do with him.

Panic setting into him again he began to- again- run. But what he thought was away was really instead going towards his Beast.

/

"Mr. Batts? Mr. Batts!" the young "Mr. Batts" heard a stern voice say.

"I-I'm awake! I'm awake," Mr. Batts-a boy, around 15- jumped up as he shakily said this.

"I thought we already had this discussion before," the teacher scolded, not taking any notice of the undertone to his reply.

"Umm, yes .We did and I'm sorry Mrs. Ward. I-I guess I forgot. To take my medication last night… won't happen again," he promised sleepily.

After a skeptical look from Mrs. Ward she said, "Well, see to that; in the meantime go to the principles." Again she showed her ignorance of knowing little of the emotions shown easily from her young student.

The boy sighed, with a bored expression thinking it a waste of timem, but nonetheless grabbed his stuff and headed towards his destination. He just wanted to forget that horrible nightmare. And he did as he walked through the white empty hall. His mind couldn't help but to wonder off… almost, to a dream like state.

_What really happened there?_ He thought, _on that island._

Everything in the hall was silent except for the squeal of his shoes on the white tile, as he passed the classrooms full of disorderly or good performing children…. depending on the teacher.

_Surely nothing horrible could've happened_, his mind was convinced after years of being taught this from his parents.

His Doctors….

His Shrinks…

_**Oh, but you don't know…**_ said suddenly that little voice of, reason.

_Great! Now I'm hearing voices, besides the issue of horrible nightmares_, Mr. Batts thought with a high dose of sarcasm.

_**I really don't think you're in any position to mock me. Little. Boy**_, the voice, in a vicious voice, whispered. At that the boy stopped, and just happened to be in front of the office. He sat, annoyed.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked in an incredulous state, to find the receptionist looking at him as though he belonged in an asylum.

_You should have learned by now, boy…. I'm the Lord of the Flies. I'm. The. One. In. Control!_ he stated savagely as Mr. Batts was pulled into the office.

/

"What I mean is…

Maybe it's only us."

Whispered

A quiet voice

And now?

Complete darkness

Surrounded him,

Henry,

As he ran,

As he tried

To run away

From all the feelings

He gained

This dark night.

_Try as you might._

_You_

_Can't _

_Hide._

_Not from this island-_

He tripped,

He fell.

_Not from this Beast-_

And he was

Now surrounded

By the others.

_Not from yourself-_

One by one

They started

To change.

Now he is surrounded

….

By pigs on sticks.

And soon he will be

Just like them.

/

A figure in a rather… dark room

Shot up, in their bed

Sweat dripping off their face.

"I-I get it now….

I get it now!" a now 25 year old Mr. Batts

Or should we say

Little Henry?

Exclaimed.

'Hmmm, took some time,

Don't you think?' Henry heard

That voice

Again question him.

He turned toward it in his jacket

And saw the figure

That has haunted him

For so long.

Henry stayed silent

'And now that you see.

I can tell you happily

That I won't leave,'

The Lord of the Flies

Snickered.

'You see, I had my **fun** and **games**!

And now I want more!

You're just too…

Fun to play with!'

The voice was now screechy.

Shouting was coming in

From the outside

'I won't ever leave!

But, oh! Don't worry,

You are not alone!

The doors swung open

And guards filled the room

"Someone get a

Sedative

For this guy"

"The **Fun**

And

**Games.**...

Has just begun!"

Yelled The Lord of the Flies

Thought Mr. Batts,

But in all reality

It was just little Henry.


End file.
